


The Girl Who Lived In A Secret

by astrariumcatcher



Series: Wardens Don't Always Talk About Darkspawn [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), F/F, Fantasy, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, Magic, Memories, Non-Linear Narrative, Supernatural Elements, The Tirashan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrariumcatcher/pseuds/astrariumcatcher
Summary: "Memories piece together who we are."Sidona was raised in the Tirashan amongst the ancient elves. Her intelligence and strength unmatched, and her curiosity a force to be reckoned with. To join the Wardens was a life she never pictured, and her journey to becoming one is full of secrets.These are a collection of her memories.[No Set Update Schedule; In Progress]
Relationships: Female Andras/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Wardens Don't Always Talk About Darkspawn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016619
Kudos: 2





	1. Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This work (as well as the companion pieces) are snapshots of memories that have passed, are happening, or will happen. We're "on the outside looking in". This is mostly for fun and practice, and also a way to develop this characters in a different way. But if you are enjoying it, or would ever want to read a longer piece about them, let me know :)
> 
> Also, I will note right now: Elven lore from Inquisition will be retconned in this piece (a good chunk of it)

“Da’len. It is time.”

She was born as Sidona, her thoughts as mysterious and private as the god they worshipped. Today was the day. Her day. She would receive her vallaslin. No longer would she be considered a child - an apprentice of the Tirashan, preparing for her work as a guardian of the temple. She would become that guardian. Her preparation was over. It was time to reap the reward. 

Smooth hands brush over her skin, cool water drenches her features. Rosewood filled the air, following the scent of springtime blackberries. A dream wafting through her mind. Magic pushing through her skin.

“Sit. And we shall begin.”

A smile on her lips, faint as the whispers around them. Today… Let it mark her memory forever. She always dreamed of today.


	2. Cautious Warning

Night was a feeling. To know when to wake, to hunt, to watch, it was all a feeling deep within her soul. The Tirashan was her home, she did not know what lay outside of the forest, out of the darkness they inhabited. But there were whispers from those who had seen the lands.

Sunlight was a concept, only existing in the elder’s secrets. ‘ _Edge closer to the land of the Unknown and you shall see the light of Elgar’nan,’_ they whisper. ‘ _There are beasts there, that walk on their feet. Ghilan’nain’s wisdom did not create them: The Shemlen. They are not worthy of your fear. Never falter. They will attack, and you will kill in return for their brashness._ ’


	3. The Forgotten Ones

Glint in the distance, eyes that shine an odd shade of red. Another elf somewhere out there in that closed, broken space between the trees. Not the Dalish, they didn’t dare travel far into the Tirashan. No, Sidona had seen these elves long ago, when she was still a small child. 

Vallaslin a deep crimson color, similar to blood that coats the hands after a chase. They dared to venture to the light, to bring back gifts to the gods - ones she knew little about. June was her patron, but even he did not provide the knowledge to understand the gods whose names are kept hidden. But she knew, even here, the gods listen to prayers offered by the Children of the Tirashan.


	4. Vhenan

An ache reaching out to grab a hold of her heart, seeking the purchase of another emotion to grapple with. Sadness, agony, it was longing that crossed her mind and stayed. Longing for hope that the memory would last forever. 

Hair dark as the night, the smell of honey lingering in the air. How lovely she was, staring into the vastness that was the sky. These were the stars, and they longed to be looked at. Did the elves who lived in this world appreciate them? Did they learn of the stories they carried and the messages buried underneath? She hoped they did. She hoped they all were able to find them.

“The Tirashan only shows slivers of the sky and its gifts.” Her companion falls back into the grass. The ancient language lingers in the air, staying to greet the world outside of the forest. The air here rarely had the chance to listen to its beauty. “Don’t you long to touch them?”

“Not when you are by my side.”

Her body moves on its own, leaning over the woman’s body. Their fingers intertwine, their lips lock. Here, they will stay underneath the stars. Tomorrow, they will return to their home, to the darkness in the woods.


End file.
